


Beca and Cat

by iambjo12



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Beca is in Hollywood looking for job opportunities and runs into some interesting Hollywoodians





	Beca and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Kendrick's obvious girl crush on Grande... at least that's how I read her tweets while she was watching Hairspray...

Beca didn’t know how she exactly felt about the two women she had bumped into earlier but she was thankful for the fries and at least the redhead named Cat seemed like she would be worth getting to know.  She hung on to Beca’s every word and her smile could probably rival Chloe’s.

The raven haired beauty was another story entirely.  Sure, she was super fun to gawk at and she gave Beca a run for her money in the snarky department, but some things just didn’t need to be said, despite how pretty the mouth they came out of was. 

 

“Jade, be nice,” Cat pleaded.

 

“You know this is me being nice,” Jade replied.  Cat sighed and nodded. 

 

“When is Tori coming back?” Cat asked. 

 

“Should be any minute now,” Jade said in the soft voice she reserved in regards to her girlfriend, at least since they started dating a year ago.  

 

“So, that’s when you start acting like a human being, right?” Beca asked.  On top of the ebony waves, Beca also took pleasure in the blue-green of Jade’s eyes and clear porcelain skin that was a refreshing contrast to the goth’s very black ensemble consisting of a tight v neck and tripps.  How in the hell was this chick not sweating, Beca wondered to herself. 

 

“No, that’s when I put my…”  Oh yeah, she had on combat boots too.

 

“Hey baby,” Tori said leaning in, placing a kiss on Jade’s cheek.  

 

“Tori, right?” Beca asked with a smirk to Jade before smiling at the gorgeous Latina with soft chocolatey eyes and waves of chestnut silk cascading down her back.  Cat nodded, obvious relief on her face.  

 

“Who’s this?” Tori asked slipping onto her girlfriend’s lap sideways with her arm around Jade’s neck and smiling across the table at the pair sitting opposite her and Jade.  

 

“Beca, she’s here looking at jobs before she moves from Georgia,” Cat said. 

 

“Isn’t that where all the peaches grow?” Tori asked, chuckling.  

 

“Where we drink lemonade and speak real slow,” Beca replied grinning.  

 

“Gotta love the 90’s.”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Jade growled.

 

“Pop music appreciation, babe.  She obviously isn’t a fan,” Tori said with an apologetic smile to Beca, interlacing her fingers with Jade’s with her free hand.  

 

“Obviously, of pop music or present company,” Beca replied.  

 

“Have you been a grumpy gills to Beca?” Tori asked, turning to face her girlfriend. 

 

“No more so than usual,” Jade replied.  

 

“That’s fair,” Cat said, her head bobbing in agreement.  

 

“Good to know I’m nothing special then,” Beca said and Tori put her lips to Jade’s, silencing whatever bitchy comment was about to fly out of her girlfriend’s mouth in response.  

 

“So what kind of jobs are you looking into Beca?” Tori asked once reassured Jade wasn’t going to say anything by the goofy grin on her face, in complete adoration of her girlfriend, and her lips.  

 

“Music stuff, like with a studio,” Cat offered.  

 

“Well if that doesn’t work out you can always take your ventriloquist act on the road,” Tori chuckled again. 

 

“Only if it’s a cute redhead on my lap and not some creepy doll,” Beca smirked drawing another chuckle from Tori. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Cat said, playing with her hair.  Jade groaned into Tori’s neck but didn’t say anything which resulted in another chaste kiss from Tori for reward.  

 

“Andre works at a record company,” Jade said once Tori pulled her lips away.  

 

“And Andre is…?” Beca asked, trying to take her eyes away from the sweet looking kisses Tori kept laying on Jade.  She was sure it was meant to be a treat for the typically snarky raven haired goddess for her slacking off in the bitchy comment department as well as potentially being helpful to a stranger.  When neither Jade or Tori elaborated, Cat sighed. 

 

“Andre is our friend who we went to highschool with.  He works at BBB records, I can’t believe I totally forgot about that,” she said with a frown. 

 

“Hey, cheer up Red.  Tell me more about the man while we go and get an ice cream cone,” Beca suggested standing and smiled when the redhead’s whole face lit up. 

 

“Kay, Kay!” she exclaimed and followed Beca away the table, leaving her friends in peace for some apparent much needed alone time.  

  
  



End file.
